Always Be My Baby
by RosHillCrosCreekgurl
Summary: This is a story about 5 years in The future what if Cole was BACK! and he tries to win Phoebe back what will she say! songfic based on Mariah Carey's Always Be My Baby One shot!


Ok I was watching Charmed on TNT this morning and it was the episode where Cole has to kill a witch in order to get his father's soul back and then Phoebe gives up on their love… well I was also listening to Always be My Baby by Mariah and I thought of this so I really hope you like it!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything from Charmed not the characters or story lines and I don't own Always Be My baby it is Mariah Carey's song!

**_Always Be My Baby_**

(Scene starts with Cole on the San Francisco bridge that we always see them on and he is looking down and he can't believe he is back they said he was too good and they wouldn't let him stay down there anymore and he was going to have to go back up above ground)

As we getting an overview of Cole we hear…

_(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)_

He starts to think about all the good times they had together! He knew they were meant to be he just had to prove that to her he had to think about what he could do to get her back…

_We were as one, babe  
for a moment in time  
and it seemed everlasting  
that you would always be mine_

So he went to her house when he knew she wouldn't be home and left a note and flowers

_Now you want to be free  
so I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart, babe  
our love will never die  
No_

Then he went and he waited all day because he knew she'd come…

Back at the manor Phoebe had just gotten home she saw the flowers and didn't think anything of it because she figured it wasn't for because she just hadn't found anyone new lately…

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely_

But Phoebe couldn't resist she figured it was for Paige but when she saw her name on the card she froze who could have left flowers for her? But then she realized she recognized the hand writing… it can't be he's dead so she looked at the letter and it read…

Dear Phoebe,

I know you think I'm dead and I was for a long time but… your love kept me alive there was stuff they wanted me to do down there I couldn't do because of the love I had for you. I always held on to the hope that one day I would come back to you well… they said I had done my time I had suffered enough because they could truly see that I was in love and there was nothing they could do to change that. I know we have been through a lot but you know I love you and I know you love me to so meet me at the mausoleum tonight at 7:00, if you come I will know you love me if you don't come I will know you don't love me and I swear I will never bother you again!

-Love Always and Forever, Cole

_don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

Phoebe sat there and thought about it until Piper got home, she showed Piper the letter.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what to do I mean if I go what happens then where do we go from here?"

"Well… I don't know but if you still love him you owe it to him and to yourself to go and to see what happens, he can't be a demon anymore because how many times did we vanquish him as a demon he has to be mortal… only thing left is for you decide if you still love him and want to be with him"

(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

She thought about this all day what could she do… she thought about all the good times they had and she knew however many times things went wild it was worth while for her they were together, she just didn't know what to do she honestly loved him and she knew there would never love any man the way she loved him but could she give into that love forever?

_I ain't gonna cry, no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
if you're determined to leave _

_I will not stand in your way  
but inevitably, you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart, babe  
our love will never end  
No_

Cole knew it would be hard for her to give into him if she would just come he knew he would have her forever !

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely_

"I CAN'T I JUST CAN'T LET MYSELF GO BACK THERE! WHAT HAPPENS IFIT FAILS THEN WHAT? CAN I LIVE WITH MYSELF IF WE DO THIS AGAIN?"

_don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
I know that you'll be back, boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back, baby  
Oh baby, believe me  
It's only a matter of time  
Time_

"BUT THEN AGAIN WHAT IF I CAN'T LIVE NOT BEING WITH HIM?" Phoebe really didn't know what to do she just sat and thought all day what on earth can I do?

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely_

"He did love me though… he always loved me and no matter what happens he will always be inside of me… I mean what can I lose he will make me happy I have to go to him" she went and took a shower and got dressed.

_don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me_

Cole was waiting he kept looking at his watch he was starting to think she was coming it was already it was already 7:30 he would give her 15 more minutes then he was leaving San Francisco and never coming back…

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
you'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely_

Phoebe still wasn't quite convinced she stood outside for about 15 minutes then she said to herself "it's now or never…

_Don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

Cole gave up he just had to except that she wasn't coming so started up the stairs very sadly…

_And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

Phoebe started down the stairs when suddenly… BAM! She ran into Cole! "PHOEBE u came!"

"Yup I came…"

_No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

"I came because I love you and no matter how hard I try it just won't go away!"

"So… you love me?"

"Yup and I wanna be with you forever"

"I was always hoping you did" then he went and gave her a very passionate kiss! \

(Scene fades out with as we hear)

(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

A/N- I love that song so much so of you may not remember that song because it did come out in 1995 so if you ever get a chance to hear it you should definitely listen!

I'm sorry if it totally sucked it was just an idea of a short story! Please leave a comment nothing to harsh please!


End file.
